Una Habitaciòn Llena de Flores
by MissBlackRaven
Summary: La sombría mujer que ayudó al rey de los piratas a alcanzar sus sueños no deja de trabajar para el bienestar de sus nakamas. Pero hay alguien que lleva muchos años esperando un momento oportuno para seducir a la hermosa arqueóloga. ¿Podrá Robin dejar de lado los libros y sus propoios miedos para encontrar el amor? - LawBin LawxRobin Trafalgar Law y Nico Robin -
1. Capítulo 1 - Rencuentro

Hola! Yo soy Raven y este es mi primer fanfic n.n Se trata sobre One Piece, más específicamente sobre LawBin

Espero que les guste, voy a tratar de subir un capítulo por semana

Cualquier duda me dejan un review.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Una habitación llena de flores

Capítulo 1 - Reencuentro

El mar se mantenía calmo y una leve brisa acariciaba las pequeñísimas ondas que se formaban en su superficie. Era un perfecto día de verano, caluroso pero agradable. El Thousand Sunny se deslizaba sin prisa por el agua calma que brillaba con el suave sol de la mañana.

Una voz interrumpió la tranquilidad de la escena –OOOIIII Namiii! ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? –preguntó el capitán que aún no acababa de emerger del camarote de los chicos.

-Por lo menos tres días más, te lo dije ayer –Respondió la hermosa navegante que revisaba sus implementos meteorológicos con cuidado.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas conquistando el nuevo mundo. Ya no se veía como el chiquillo que apenas había sobrevivido en un barril a los reyes marinos del East Blue, había crecido tanto en estatura como en musculatura y su rostro era el de un apuesto hombre joven. Su cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para llevar una parte en una coleta baja y hasta un poco de barba había asomado sobre su mentón.

La navegante, por su parte, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa. Tenía el cabello larguísimo y sus onduladas hebras naranjas se mecían con la brisa. Si bien ambos habían crecido mucho, Luffy continuaba teniendo esa sonrisa inocente que iluminaba su rostro y Nami conservaba la picardía de sus días de ladrona.

Luego de la última gran batalla, la tripulación del sombrero de paja había hablado llegando a un acuerdo. Se separarían para visitar a sus familias o cumplir algunas promesas que habían quedado pendientes en los años de aventura. Si bien no estaban a salvo, ya que seguían siendo buscados, suponían que mantener un bajo perfil durante un tiempo les ayudaría a continuar navegando luego.

Por supuesto que no se separarían por siempre, solo durante dos largos años durante los cuales, Luffy los extrañó a todos y cada uno. Bueno excepto a Nami, que decidió que no se separaría del Sunny ya que según ella "Luffy iba a navegar en círculos por el medio del océano" si se quedaba solo.

Luego de pasar por Villa Fuscia y quedarse allí algunos meses, decidieron ir a Cocogashi a visitar a la adorada familia de Nami. No navegaron mucho más estando solos ya que el barco era demasiado grande para ser controlado por ellos dos.

Ahora, ya transcurridos dos años luego de la última despedida, habían zarpado nuevamente para buscar a sus nakamas. La primera parada fue Villa Syrup, dónde encontrarían al experto tirador.

Luego de recoger a Usopp, siguió Sanji en el Baratie y el último del East Blue fue el espadachín. El Sunny ya se sentía como un hogar de nuevo con el delicioso aroma de la comida del mejor chef del mundo y sus discusiones con el mayor bebedor de sake del mar que ahora era admirado y temido como el mejor espadachín.

Por suerte estaban juntos para enfrentar los peligros del Grand Line, donde debían buscar al resto de su tripulación. Gracias al motor de cola que Franky había instalado en el Sunny, podrían haber cruzado el calm belt sin ningún inconveniente, pero decidieron tomar la ruta original, esa que una vez siguieron los cinco para comenzar el camino que los guiaría a sus sueños, la Reverse Mountain. Con Luffy sosteniéndose del mascarón del barco y los demás contemplando la escena mientras Zoro controlaba el timón, subieron esa corriente mientras algunas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Los sueños que tuvieron se habían cumplido, todos habían crecido, pero en su corazón aún mantenían las emociones de su juventud. Al descender, encontraron a Brook que había acordado esperarlos allí. Luego de llevar a Laboon a reencontrarse con su familia, estuvo viajando por el mundo con su música pero era momento de volver a ser el alma del barco.

Fue un largo viaje hasta que pudieron reencontrarse con Chopper en el reino de Sakura. Doctorine no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y se despidió de él a patadas nuevamente, aunque esta vez, el pequeño doctor reía mientras huía de los diversos proyectiles de Kureha. Todos se emocionaron cuando lo tuvieron de regreso en el barco y Chopper comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Pero nada se compararía con el río de lágrimas que despediría a Franky en Water 7.

Pero el viaje aún no acababa, la mujer sombría que había sido conocida como la niña demonio aún no estaba con ellos. La habían dejado en una pequeña isla mercante, dónde sin muchas explicaciones se marchó diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes. No tenía familia, ni una isla a dónde volver así que ninguno podía imaginarse qué iba a estar haciendo durante dos años.

Volviendo al presente, el Sunny seguía avanzando con calma por el peligroso mar del nuevo mundo y la navegante seguía el curso que la llevaría a las coordenadas que le había dejado su querida amiga. –Nami… -dijo la lastimera voz del capitán

-Ya te dije que…

-No, tengo hambre –susurró mirándola con sus ojos inmensos.

-Pues ve y dile a Sanji que te de algo, si llego a perder el rumbo serán más días de viaje

-Ya me dijo que no… -el gran rey de los piratas se sentó en el suelo de piernas y brazos cruzados haciendo una rabieta. Su camisa roja tocaba el suelo y sus pantalones negros no tardaron nada en cubrirse de polvo.

Afortunadamente, la voz de Ussop lo animó bastante – ¡Isla! Gritó animado el tirador y todos salieron a ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Cómo que "isla"? –preguntó Nami. –Acabo de decir que aún faltan tres días para llegar a destino.

Pero sus palabras solo retumbaron contra el vacío, Luffy había salido corriendo a toda velocidad a ver con sus propios ojos de que se trataba y la navegante no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus pasos.

En cubierta, encontró a toda la tripulación a bordo mirando hacia estribor. Efectivamente había una pequeña isla en el horizonte y nadie podía negarlo.

-Pasaremos de largo –sentenció Nami. –Iremos directo hacia las coordenadas de Robin.

-Pero Namiiii –se quejó el capitán. –Quizás haya algo divertido para hacer ahí.

-¡No! Estamos buscando a nuestra compañera, no podemos distraernos, este mar es muy peligroso.

-Pero Namiiiii ¿Y si hay tesoros?

Los oídos de la navegante estallaron ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su capitán. Por más que eran más ricos que cualquier otra tripulación y podían costearse absolutamente todo, Nami aún seguía sintiéndose atraída por el brillo del oro. – ¡Vamos a la isla! –gritó, estirando su brazo en dirección a la misma. Todos sonrieron, recordando las primeras aventuras que habían vivido juntos.

-¡Yahooo! –exclamó el capitán dando un salto con el puño en el aire. – ¡Una nueva aventura!

El gran rey de los piratas, tan temido como amado a lo largo de los diversos mares, no podía contener su emoción por explorar una diminuta isla del Nuevo Mundo. Todos comenzaban a prepararse para enfrentar cualquier peligro que pudiera estar escondiéndose en esa roca que sobresalía del inmenso mar.

-¡Oi Luffy! –dijo el ciborg que miraba atentamente el curso que seguía el barco. –Creo que será mejor no acercar el Sunny a la isla.

-¿A qué te refieres Franky? –Preguntó el capitán.

-Parece que hay muchos peñascos poco profundos y eso es Superrrrr peligroso.

Habiendo comprobado que Franky tenía razón, decidieron utilizar el mini Merry para acercarse a la isla, ya que podía navegar mejor en aguas menos profundas. Luego de decidir extrayendo papelitos coloreados de la mano de la navegante, se decidió que fueran Luffy, Chopper, Brook y Usopp los que utilizarían la pequeña embarcación.

Zoro arrojó el ancla con la fuerza de sus brazos y el barco partió hacia la orilla. En la costa, una bandera familiar les daba la bienvenida. –Es el símbolo de los piratas del corazón –señaló el tirador. Efectivamente, se encontraban dentro del territorio del pirata Trafalgar Law, el que fue su inquebrantable aliado y amigo, ahora convertido en Yonkou.

-¡Miren, Ahí! –el pequeño doctor apuntaba emocionado hacia una figura que se divisaba en la playa.

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos –respondió Brook. –Aunque, en realidad no tengo ojos Yohohoho.

Desde la cálida arena, una silueta los saludaba amigablemente, agitando su brazo mientras sonreía. –Es… es… -las palabras escapaban al tirador.

-¡ROOOOBIIIIIIIN! –Luffy estaba más que feliz de encontrar a la última de sus nakamas en perfecto estado.

Su sonrisa se extendía de sus delicados labios hasta sus hermosos ojos azules. Tenía su larguísimo cabello negro trenzado hacia un costado y vestía un delicado vestido verde esmeralda que le sentaba perfectamente.

Todos saltaron a la orilla apenas el barco hubo tocado la arena, estaban demasiado felices, por fin su tripulación volvía a estar completa. Se abalanzaron sobre ella, llenándola de abrazos y palabras de cariño. No había perdido ni un ápice de su belleza y su amabilidad continuaba intacta.

-Robin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el capitán de la curiosidad infinita.

-Han pasado muchas cosas Luffy –respondió la arqueóloga con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primero, bastante introductorio la verdad, pero ya voy a ir desarrollando la historia.  
¿Qué cosas habrán pasado? ¿Qué andaba haciendo la arqueóloga de los mugiwara en el territorio de Law?  
¡Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos!  
Muchas gracias por leerme  
Raven.-


	2. Capítulo 2 - Viejos Enemigos

Cuando los saludos acabaron, Robin los invitó a acercarse al pequeño pueblo que yacía en el interior de la isla. Todos tenían muchas preguntas consigo, pero fue Chopper el primero en enunciarlas –Ne, Robin ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Nami nos dijo que faltaban tres días para llegar.

-Así es –dijo sonriente su amiga. –Pero sabía que pasarían por aquí y no podrían resistirse a desembarcar en una isla desconocida.

Todos sonrieron al notar lo bien que los conocía su nakama, después de todo, era una mujer sumamente inteligente e intuitiva.

Tras caminar por unos escasos minutos por la hermosa isla tropical, se dirigieron a una pequeña cabaña en las afueras del pueblo, dónde al perecer la arqueóloga se había estado hospedando. Todos se sentaron por dónde pudieron y fue ella quien se antepuso a sus dudas y comenzó a explicar. –Lamentablemente no podemos estar mucho tiempo tranquilos –dijo con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro. –He estado investigando y hay muchas facciones que quieren destruirnos.

No había demasiadas novedades en sus palabras, era bastante predecible que aun siendo el rey de los piratas, hubiera quienes quisieran ir por sus cabezas, sus tesoros y su título. Por esa razón, Robin no se impresionó por la poca reacción de parte de sus nakamas.

-¿A qué te refieres Robin? –preguntó finalmente Usopp que, valiente guerrero y experto tirador cómo era, no dejaba de ser el más precavido de la tripulación.

-Akainu ha escapado de Impel Down.

La sola pronunciación del nombre del marine que había dado muerte a su hermano y casi había causado la de sus nakamas en la última batalla, hizo hervir el semblante de Luffy con rabia.

-Akainu… -pronunció con odio el rey de los piratas y su amigos pudieron notar como años de ira y frustración salían a la superficie.

-¿Cómo sabes esto Robin? Y ¿Por qué no ha salido en los periódicos? –Usopp parecía confundido y bastante alarmado.

-Dediqué estos dos años a la investigación, no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia –la mirada de la bella mujer se oscureció ligeramente. –Me pareció el mejor uso de mi tiempo. Todos se quedaron un segundo en perfecto silencio. Sabían que mientras ellos visitaban a sus seres queridos y regresaban a sus hogares, ella no tenía un lugar al que volver, ni nadie que la esperara. Ellos eran su familia y el Sunny, su único hogar en el mundo y había decidido gastar dos años de su precioso tiempo en continuar cuidándolos desde las sombras.

-Robin… -comenzó a decir el pequeño doctor con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero el tirador lo detuvo, sabía que no había motivo para aclarar a viva voz los pesares que dormían en el corazón de su compañera, sobre todo ahora que volvían a verla después de tanto tiempo.

-La información no ha salido a la luz todavía, supongo que a la marina no le importa esperar que el antiguo almirante destruya algunos de sus enemigos antes de volver a encerrarlo –todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la brillante deducción de su compañera y no quisieron contradecirla.

-Solo tengo una pregunta Robin-san –dijo finalmente Brook. -¿Podrías mostrarme tus pantis por favor?

-No creo que sea oportuno –interrumpió una voz masculina desde la puerta que acababa de abrirse. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mugiwara-ya.

Todos voltearon a observar la figura que entraba y reconocieron inmediatamente al Yonkou Trafalgar Law. Se lo veía bastante más maduro que en los años anteriores. Vestía unos jeans con pequeñas manchas negras y una camiseta negra ajustada con el símbolo de su tripulación en la espalda. Las mangas arremangadas dejaban ver sus prominentes músculos y sobre su cabello negro, ligeramente más largo, llevaba su característico sombrero.

-¡Torao! –exclamó Luffy al verlo. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Todos se alegraron de verlo y decidieron llevar el reencuentro de vuelta al Sunny, la información era demasiado importante y el tiempo apremiaba. Tanto Robin como Law tomaron sus pertenencias que habían guardado con antelación y caminaron junto al resto hacia la orilla.

Una vez de regreso en el barco, cada quién a su manera demostró su felicidad de tener de nuevo a la arqueóloga con ellos y a la familia completa. Fue solo luego de unos instantes que se percataron de que no venía sola.

Sanji estaba demasiado ocupado revoloteando alrededor de ella, pero Zoro le dedicó una profunda mirada al Yonkou, para luego volver a cerrar el ojo sin descruzar los brazos.

-Torao viene con nosotros –anunció Luffy finalmente.

-¿Y tú tripulación Torao-kun? –preguntó la navegante que no dejaba de mirar a los recién llegados con sospecha.

-Ellos saben qué hacer, se quedarán con el submarino atendiendo nuestros asuntos –tan críptico como siempre, las pocas palabras que salieron de sus labios debieron ser suficientes, ya que todos confiaban plenamente en él.

-¿Y qué te trae con nosotros? –Zoro no se veía demasiado feliz con el nuevo integrante.

-Será mejor que Robin-ya les cuente lo que sabe, yo solo la estoy ayudando –respondió el recién llegado con cierta humildad, sin elevar el suave tono de su voz.

Una vez que pudieron acomodarse y luego de que Sanji les preparara algo para comer, por fin lograron reunirse en la cocina para escuchar el relato.

-Estuve viajando –comenzó la arqueóloga. –El nuevo título de Luffy lo ha convertido en el centro de las miradas de todo el mundo, quería saber qué planes se estaban tramando en su contra.

Todos escuchaban con atención, a excepción del capitán que parecía más interesado en devorar el pequeño banquete que tenía frente a él. -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó Nami con algo de pesar, se sentía ligeramente mal por haber pasado dos años de tranquilidad mientras su amiga se arriesgaba por su seguridad.

-Porque era tiempo libre –respondió Robin con una sonrisa. –Yo decidí en que utilizarlo. Todos miraron a su nakama con cierta admiración. –Bien –continuó. –Mi intención fue principalmente reunir información, para ello regresé a ver al ejército revolucionario y supieron indicarme el camino a recorrer.

La astuta mujer, había podido pasar desapercibida por los lugares más recónditos del mundo. Aunque su rostro aparecía entre los carteles de recompensa, sabía cómo disfrazarse y mentir, casi tan bien como Usopp. La conversación se prolongó mientras ella les comentaba que en esta nueva era, por llamarla de una manera, el objetivo de todos los que estaban dirigiéndose al mar, era derrotar al rey de los piratas. Esto no suponía un problema, ya que el título venía acompañado de una de las tripulaciones más fuertes del mar y miles de aliados que pelearían a su lado. La sorpresa llegó, cuando Robin descubrió que algunas tripulaciones novatas, habían decidido aliarse para dar caza y derrotar a su capitán.

-De todos modos era de esperarse –suspiró Nami.

-Si, lo que no pude anticipar fue su última movida –los ojos de Robin volvieron a ensombrecerse. Les contó ahora al grupo completo, lo que había mencionado en la cabaña y todos quedaron boquiabiertos al oír el nombre del ex almirante.

Había sido llevado a Impel Down, luego de quedar gravemente herido en la última batalla que enfrentaría a los mugiwara con la marina. Haciéndose evidente su retorcido sentido de la justicia cuando comenzó a matar a sus propios hombres por negarse a pelear o por estar paralizados del terror, e incluso llegando a destrozar cruelmente tanto a aliados como a enemigos que ya estaban derrotados, la marina y el gobierno mundial no pudieron hacer la vista gorda y debieron encarcelarlo.

Pero ahora, había escapado. Según las noticias, se lo había colocado en diferentes niveles de la prisión, sufriendo torturas de lo más variadas, tanto a manos de los carceleros como de otros reclusos, a quienes no les faltaban motivos para desearle la peor de las muertes. Todos en el Sunny se preguntaban cómo había podido escapar de esa prisión, si ya no tenía el apoyo de la marina.

-Se ha aliado con piratas –respondió Law casi adivinando lo que preguntarían a continuación. Mis fuentes me dicen que los piratas de una pequeña tripulación se dejaron encarcelar para poder unir fuerzas con él y escapar.

Todos se detuvieron momentáneamente a pensar qué clase de poder monstruoso tendrían estos piratas para poder aliarse con quién más odia a los de su clase en el mundo. O cuales serían los motivos de Akainu para hacerlo. –Cuando vieron en la prisión que el fugitivo era el ex almirante –continuó el Yonkou. –Decidieron no intensificar las medidas de seguridad y la marina está ocultando su escape.

Demasiado le había costado a los altos mandos del mundo admitir que habían cometido un error, que darle poder a un hombre enfermo los había puesto en peligro. Dos años no era tiempo suficiente para que volvieran a admitir que el mismo hombre se les había escapado entre las manos, no públicamente al menos.

-Lo voy a derrotar –la voz de Luffy se sentía más profunda que lo normal. –Iremos a dónde esté y le patearé el trasero –detrás de sus simples palabras se ocultaba el profundo dolor que aún le causaba la pérdida de su hermano. –Nami, marca el curso ¡Partimos mañana! –dijo finalmente alzando su voz y dándole un golpe a la mesa. La determinación en las palabras de su capitán provocó una agridulce sonrisa en los labios de todos. Estaban seguros de que él tenía toda la intención de cumplir con lo que acababa de decir, pero la última batalla casi le había costado la vida, no solo a él, y todavía no sabían si su cuerpo se había recuperado completamente de las masivas heridas que había sufrido.

-Con gusto Luffy –respondió Nami. –Pero no tengo idea de dónde se encuentra.

Luffy miró fijamente a Robin que estaba sentada justo en frente de él, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. –Yo tampoco conozco su ubicación –respondió levantando ambas manos y Luffy no tuvo más remedio que suspirar sintiéndose incapaz de hacer lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces Robin-chwan? –preguntó el cocinero que se mantenía detrás de la barra, con sus brazos cruzados sobre la misma.

-Yo tengo un informante –contestó Law levantando la mirada. –Tendremos que ir a buscarlo a una isla cercana.

-¿De quién se trata Torao? –preguntó Usopp bastante intrigado por todo el asunto.

-Los motines en la cárcel son un desorden –respondió. –Digamos que entre medio del caos, un aliado se escabulló con los enemigos.

Nadie terminaba de comprender a qué se refería con esas palabras, excepto Robin con quién compartió una mínima mirada de complicidad que escapó a los ojos de todos –o al menos eso quisieron creer-

-¿A dónde tenemos que dirigirnos? –preguntó la navegante al mismo tiempo que cortaba con la mínima tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. – ¿Tienes un eternal pose o algo?

-Tengo las coordenadas exactas ¿Alcanzará con eso Nami-ya? –Law extrajo un pequeño trozo de papel bastante arrugado, manchado con algo rojo que evidentemente no era sangre y se lo entregó a la experta.

-Dalo por hecho –la sonrisa de Nami se agudizó y sus ojos brillaron con la intensidad de su confianza. Velozmente, se retiró a trabajar en los mapas que tenía y a preparar todo para partir a primera hora de la mañana.

Uno a uno, todos se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedó Sanji lavando los últimos platos y Robin junto a Law y Zoro que luego de un par de bebidas parecían llevarse un poco mejor.

La hermosa mujer se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Nos veremos en la mañana –dijo sonriendo antes de salir.

Law se apuró a levantarse y seguirla, apenas cruzó la puerta se encontró con que no había ni rastro de ella. Era veloz para moverse, enigmática y su bondadoso espíritu ocultaba una gran oscuridad. Nada podía hacerse, seguro habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas, hablaría con ella al día siguiente. Law inclinó ligeramente la cabeza dejando que una mínima sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro. –Buenas noches, Robin-ya –murmuró antes de retirarse a dormir.

N/A:

Hola, antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo! Voy a actualizar este fanfic semana por medio ya que también trabajo en otra novela que actualizo de la misma manera (es un BL pero original, si a alguien le interesa le paso el link)

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, muchas intrigas, muchas preguntas

¿Quién será el misterioso informante? ¿Qué habrá querido decirle Law a Robin? ¡¿Qué se quedaron haciendo Zoro y Sanji en la cocina?! Todo esto y más en los próximos episodios!

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews! La verdad me alegraron muchísimo! Ypara responderle a varios, la idea es que si haya Lemmon e.e

Los quiero!

Raven.-


	3. Capítulo 3 - Oda Salve a la Reina

Hola! Estoy muy pero muy feliz por los reviews que me han dejado, de verdad, cada vez que aparece uno nuevo mi corazón salta de alegría!

No se preocupen que no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar este fic!

Ahora si, les dejo el capítulo 3

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Oda Salve a la Reina**

Al poco tiempo de volver a zarpar, la rutina ya había vuelto a instalarse en el Sunny. Si bien las noticias que la arqueóloga había traído continuaban pesando sobre la mayoría, el humor general era agradable y todos parecían muy felices de volver a verse y contarse sus aventuras.

Fue bien temprano por la mañana, mientras Sanji servía un delicioso desayuno, que Nami anunció el tiempo estimado de arribo a la isla. –Llegaremos al anochecer –dijo con confianza. –Aunque la isla a la que vamos no aparece en ningún mapa –sus ojos brillaron con la posibilidad de cartografiar una isla desconocida.

-Eso es para ocultar sus actividades clandestinas –comentó Robin dándole un sorbo a su café.

Nami la miró perpleja por un instante, siempre le había maravillado el caudal de información que manejaba su nakama y esta vez no era la excepción. –La isla a la que nos dirigimos se llama Leroux y es famosa por sus cabarets y casinos clandestinos –añadió Robin.

-¿Cabarets? –preguntó Sanji seguido de un "Yoho?" de Brook

-¿Casinos? –lo siguió Nami

-Pero esas cosas no se pueden comer –se quejó Luffy engullendo su desayuno y la mitad del de Usopp que se había distraído con la historia.

-¿Están seguros que el informante espera allí? No me gustaría caer directo en una trampa –preguntó el tirador preocupado.

-No te preocupes nariz-larga-ya, quien nos espera es una persona confiable… -lamentablemente, la explicación de Law no fue oída por los mugiwara ya que Usopp se había percatado del desayuno que le faltaba y entre él y Sanji habían comenzado a jalarle de las mejillas al capitán mientras todos gritaban a destiempo.

-¡Oi mi desayuno!

-¡Ya te di doble ración, no te comas lo de los demás!

-¡Cállate y sírveme sake ero-kook!

-¿Sake? Pero si es por la mañana, Eso no es bueno para tu salud.

-¡A callar! ¿Por qué no puedo desayunar en paz?

-¡Me duele el estómago de tanto reir! Aunque, no tengo estómago Yohohoho.

-El desayuno es Superrrrr importante.

El Yonkou recordó por un momento como era realmente viajar con los mugiwara, bajando ligeramente la cabeza apretó los labios y una vena comenzó a hincharse en su frente. Repentinamente, un sonido diferente que emergía entre el griterío y los diversos golpes de objetos que estaban siendo arrojados, lo distrajo de su irritación. Era una suave carcajada, llena de sentimiento y felicidad, de esas que nacen en el fondo del alma y son imposibles de contener. Al levantar la mirada, notó que venía de la hermosa mujer sentada justo frente a él. Mientras todos se enfrascaban en esa inútil discusión, ella se divertía a lo grande y reía entrecerrando los ojos con una mano cerca de sus labios.

Law no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, nunca en esos casi dos años que habían compartido viajando, la había visto tan radiante. ¿Acaso ese era el efecto que le producía esta extraña tripulación que él también había llegado a querer y admirar? ¿Era por eso que incansablemente recorrió el mar para poder protegerlos?

Se había quedado prácticamente embobado contemplando la sonrisa de la arqueóloga mientras su mente se llenaba de preguntas, cuando notó que ella le devolvía una pícara mirada. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de ruborizarse o intentar explicar su extraño comportamiento, un pan le dio de lleno en la frente, tomándolo por sorpresa y dirigiendo las risas de todos hacia él.

Entrada la tarde y ya lejos de ese desastroso desayuno, Robin había decidido salir a cubierta para cuidar su jardín. La brisa del mar hacía ondular su vestido azul marino que le llegaba a los muslos, que había acompañado de un sombrero blanco de ala amplia para protegerse del sol.

Mientras varias de sus manos fleur sostenían las regaderas y acomodaban pequeños brotes con delicadeza, escuchó un ligero tintinear de vidrio detrás suyo y al voltear, pudo ver a la navegante sosteniendo dos pequeñas botellas de cerveza en una mano y una sonrisa que la invitaba a relajarse.

Ambas mujeres colocaron una manta de picnic sobre el césped y se sentaron a disfrutar del sol que comenzaba a hundirse en el océano y de la brisa marina. Eran más que amigas, prácticamente hermanas y tenían mucho de qué hablar, aunque a Robin no se le daba muy bien lo de compartir sus pensamientos más privados. –Así que recorriendo los mares ¿eh? –dijo la navegante.

-Así es –respondió su nakama. –Pude aprender mucho gracias al ejército revolucionario –cuando la arqueóloga levantó la mirada notó que su amiga la observaba con inmensa picardía y detuvo su relato.

-¿Y…? –preguntó la pícara ladrona, con sus intenciones a flor de piel.

-…y la verdad fue muy agradable –la morena sonrió misteriosamente.

-¡Ay vamos Robin! ¿Y qué ha pasado entre tú y Law? –La bella mujer abrió sus ojos azules y por un segundo su expresión le recordó a su amiga a los momentos en que alguien trata de explicar algo complejo a su capitán. Rápidamente se recuperó de la sorpresa y comenzó a hablar.

-Me encontré con él en una pequeña isla de invierno en una ruta que no hemos explorado de Paraíso –dijo con calma. –Hasta allí había podido llevarme Sabo-kun y estaba investigando sobre un grupo de piratas que deseaban destronar al nuevo Rey.

Nami escuchaba atentamente mientras bebía de su cerveza. Tenía cientos de preguntas pendientes, pero decidió esperar a escuchar el resto del relato antes de interrumpir.

-Me encontraba en una pequeña taberna, sentada a la barra tratando de recolectar información y ver cómo escabullirme de allí cuando un hombre se sentó a mi lado y resultó ser Torao-kun.

-Ahh así que fue casualidad –respondió Nami pensativa.

-Sí, le conté lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo que era un aliado y amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Ahhh pero que amable –dijo la otra mujer con un exagerado sarcasmo para luego darle un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Nami-san? ¿Pasaste mucho tiempo en el South Blue con el capitán?

-PFFFFFFF –el trago de Nami acabó siendo arrojado con todas sus fuerzas por la repentina pregunta. – ¡Robin! –reprochó, a lo que su querida amiga respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Afortunadamente para ambas, la voz de Zoro se hizo oír por los altoparlantes. -¡ISLA! –gritó el espadachín. Acto seguido, todos estaban asomándose a la barandilla para mirar al horizonte.

El sol ya casi había desaparecido, como bien lo había dicho la navegante que llevó a su tripulación hasta el fin del mundo y de vuelta, llegarían al anochecer. Ella, sacudió su larguísimo cabello con su mano y se vio muy orgullosa de sí misma. Su blusa roja de tirantes centellaba con la luz del ocaso y sus pantalones contos blancos con bordados de oro le sentaban de maravilla. Lo único que habían hecho los años, era acentuar la belleza de las dos mujeres mugiwara.

La isla que se veía a la distancia, parecía bastante grande e imponente. Su costa de arena estaba bordeada por altos riscos que ocultaban lo que sea que hubiera detrás. –Efectivamente, hemos llegado a Leroux –dijo tranquilamente el cirujano que se encontraba cerca del mascarón de proa dónde Luffy iba sentado.

Decidieron bordear la costa para encontrar un lugar alejado donde atracar y evitar llamar la atención en el puerto principal. Luego de sacar pajillas, fueron Franky y Chopper quienes tuvieron que quedarse detrás a cuidar el Sunny. El resto de la tripulación, ataviados lo más discretamente posible, comenzaron a caminar por la arena en dirección a lo que parecía ser un pasadizo entre los diversos pedruscos.

Tras caminar por unos minutos, encontraron algunos senderos que acababan en pequeñas callejuelas adoquinadas que serpenteaban en todas direcciones. Las mismas, estaban acompañadas de largas farolas de gas que iluminaban cálidamente la escena. Por la zona más cercana a la playa, no parecía que hubiera demasiada actividad, más bien aparentaba ser una zona residencial. Pero a medida que se fueron adentrando en la ciudad, todo comenzaba a cambiar.

En vez de las delicadas farolas, brillantes luces de neón vibraban desde los carteles y escaparates de los más diversos edificios. Si bien su construcción parecía bastante antigua, no escatimaban gastos en publicidad. La mayoría anunciaba casinos, casas de burlesque y entretenimiento de lo más variado.

Los ojos de Sanji, prácticamente saliéndose de sus órbitas, acompañado de Brook –que si tuviera ojos le pasaría lo mismo- iban de vitrina en vitrina y de señorita en señorita. Incluso Usopp y el serio espadachín tuvieron que contenerse con toda la fuerza de su voluntad de no mirar con descaro o acabar diciendo alguna grosería ya que las damas iban ataviadas de sensuales trajes compuestos de corsé y faldas muy cortas, algunas transparencias e incluso una que otra boa de plumas. Todas promocionaban su espectáculo o establecimiento, por lo que no tenían ningún reparo en ser atrevidas y coquetas.

Nami, por su parte, buscaba el casino con mayor probabilidad de darle –a fuerza de voluntad o no- el premio mayor. Aunque ya tenía todo el oro que pudiera desear, sus instintos de ladrona se habían activado apenas hubo puesto un pie sobre la isla. Se veía hermosa con su vestido rojo oscuro muy corto y escotado que se ataba a la espalda con varios lazos y muchos accesorios de oro que adornaban su cuello y su cabello. Luffy, en cambio, iba medio cabizbajo porque al parecer, la isla no tenía nada para ofrecerle. Ningún lugar parecía brindar una buena cena y no podía sentir el aroma a carne cocinándose por ningún lado.

Al frente del grupo, caminaban muy determinados Law y Robin. Ella se había cambiado a un vestido negro ajustado, con un tajo que dejaba ver sus larguísimas piernas y él llevaba una camisa gris oscura y sobre ella un traje negro, al igual que todos los hombres de la tripulación, salvo que variaban los colores de camisa y estilos en general.

A medida que se fueron acercando a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, los edificios se volvían cada vez más grandes y luminosos. Finalmente, vieron un enorme establecimiento que se erguía en plena esquina de una diagonal. –Aquí es –indicó Robin.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos contemplando la imponente fachada de caserón antiguo de varios pisos de altura. Tenía fuertes luces, sobre todo rojas que se movían e iluminaban el gigantesco cartel de neón que decía "Boudoir Cabaré". Se acercaron a la puerta principal que había sido forrada con alguna tela que le daba un aspecto acolchonado, dónde Law les enseñó un pequeño papel a las bellísimas damas cubiertas de pedrería y plumas en sus trajes y los dejaron pasar.

Una vez adentro, notaron que las luces estaban apagadas y la sala se trataba principalmente de una gran cantidad de mesas de bar y un imponente escenario hacia donde todos los presentes dirigían su atención.

Zoro empuñó una de sus espadas, no se sentía cómodo en un lugar tan cerrado y atestado de gente. Sanji, por su parte, encendió un cigarro, si bien había una gran cantidad de siluetas y voces femeninas a su alrededor, un leve escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de acomodarse en una mesa, una seductora melodía comenzó a sonar. Era una música lenta, con una gran presencia de un poderoso saxofón y una batería que marcaba el tiempo. Repentinamente, cuando la música se intensificó, varias luces comenzaron a encenderse en el escenario siguiendo el ritmo. Una gran compañía de bailarines salió a escena, llevaban tacones altísimos, medias de red y una especie de traje de una pieza que recordaba a un smoking con todo y galera. Los bailarines comenzaron a chasquear sus dedos al compás de la música y una hermosa voz comenzó a cantar suavemente.

El mismísimo escenario comenzó a iluminarse develando lo que parecían infinitas hileras de escalones que llegaban hasta lo más alto y allí, ataviada de una larguísima capa de plumas de cisne y un exquisito conjunto blanco y plateado que no hacía más que destacarla del fondo negro del escenario, comenzó a descender la reina del lugar.

Sin dejar de cantar, bajó los escalones con completa habilidad, pero en vez de tacones, caminaba de punta, cómo las bailarinas de ballet. Para cuando hubo llegado a la parte frontal del escenario, solo quedaban pocas líneas de su dramática y sensual canción, que acabó con una increíble pose llevando un pie prácticamente a la base de su nuca.

Luffy no podía más de la emoción y saltó dejando atrás a un horrorizado Sanji y un muy confundido Brook gritando desde el fondo de su corazón. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-¡BOOONN-CHAAAAN!

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahí el capítulo 3! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Les gusta el informante secreto? Yo lo quise sumar a mi fic porque es un personaje que amo y admiro por su valentía y su forma de ser de hierro con sus amigos. Espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo vamos a conocer más sobre todo lo que está pasando en el mundo y quizás por fin cierto cirujano se anime a hablar con cierta arqueóloga.

¿Qué hará Law si por fin tiene la oportunidad? ¿Le gustará a Robin ser seducida por él? ¿Qué habrá pasado con LuNa en el East Blue? o.o

Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos!

Dejenme sus reviews que me hacen demasiado feliz!

Los amo, Raven.-


	4. Capítulo 4 - Revelaciones

Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews! Wow, de verdad pensé que quizás nadie lo leería y me sorprendí un montón con sus hermosas palabras. Segundo, perdón por la demora! Estuve trabajando mucho y también hubo un evento acá, pero eso ya pasó así que me pude dedicar a escribir. Por la demora, voy a tratar de subir el capítulo 5 lo más pronto posible.

Los dejo con el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Revelaciones

El público enmudeció, todos observaban atónitos mientras los dos se abrazaban con fuerza, dejando caer ríos de lágrimas de felicidad. -¡Mugi-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo! –exclamó finalmente el okama que se encontraba verdaderamente feliz de reencontrarse con su amigo.

Desde el fondo del salón, Zoro sonrió de costado al ver la escena y casi tiene que aguantar una carcajada al notar que el cocinero estaba poniéndose pálido observando con terror al público repleto de coloridos okamas que vitoreaban el encuentro, sin saber si se trataba de parte del show o no.

Law, por su parte, tenía la mandíbula desencajada de la sorpresa y volteó a ver a Robin que ocultaba su risa detrás de su mano, al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban cálidos contemplando la escena. –Oi, Robin-ya, me dijiste que se conocían pero no me esperaba esto.

-Por eso no quería decirle a Luffy a quién veníamos a ver -comentó la bella mujer sin cambiar el foco de su atención.

Momentos después, todos se encontraban en un piso superior del establecimiento, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda baja, sobre coloridos almohadones. La comida y la bebida no tardaron en comenzar a fluir libremente mientras extraños camareros con medias de red y corsé, que se veían extrañamente masculinos, acercaban toneladas de carne y sake para deleite de unos y horror de otros.

Luffy no podía contener su felicidad mientras su querido amigo le narraba la historia de cómo había sobrevivido en Impel Down, ocupando el lugar de reina que había dejado vacante Iva-sama. -¡Ah, cierto! –dijo Luffy golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano. –Robin me dijo que tienes cosas importantes que contar.

-Mugi-chan… -el semblante de Bon Clay cambió, se había puesto serio de un momento a otro. –Lamentablemente no pude ayudarte en la última batalla, pero pude ver sus resultados.

Las celdas de Impel Down se habían visto repletas luego de que la batalla de los cuatro ejércitos concluyera. Con la libertad que le daba moverse entre los pisos ocultos de la prisión, Bon Clay pudo infiltrarse en los diferentes niveles de la misma para mantenerse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Según su relato, Akainu había llegado prácticamente muerto a la cárcel, por las tremendas heridas internas y externas que Luffy le había ocasionado.

Luego de haberlo curado, había sido paseado por todos los niveles del lugar, siempre esposándolo con Kairouseki e incluso dejándolo tras las rejas. No solo las trampas hicieron de las suyas con él, sino que, habiendo sido el sádico almirante que fue, los mismos reclusos se encargaron de dejarlo cerca de morir en incontables ocasiones.

Harto de aquello, humillado y sin ser capaz de reconocer el karma que estaba pagando, había sido encerrado hasta recuperarse un poco en el piso inferior, fue allí cuando conoció a Bellini.

-Mugi-chan… -la voz de Bon Clay se apagó, opacada por la preocupación. –No estoy seguro de cómo logró liberarse de las cadenas, pero una vez el kairouseki dejó de detenerlo…

-Oí que es un usuario peligroso –interrumpió la elegante voz de Robin que había escuchado con atención.

-Yo he escuchado del tal Bellini –se apuró a continuar Law. –Era conocido como un pirata de poca monta pero muy peligroso, siempre involucrándose en contrabandos en la época en la que trabajé para Doflamingo –todos los ojos se posaron en él a medida que su mirada divagaba entre el vacío y los ojos azules que no dejaban de calar los suyos desde el frente de la mesa. –De todos modos, era temido por ser poseedor de la San-San no mi.

Las mandíbulas no dejaban de caer en sorpresa, ciertamente un usuario capaz de controlar el ácido, asociándose con el magma de Akainu no eran buenas noticias.

-Benthlam-ya ¿estás seguro de que no sabes cómo logró remover sus esposas?

-No pude verlo Trafal-chan, todo sucedió muy rápido.

-¿Y tú cómo lograste salir de ahí? –preguntó Ussop mientras apantallaba a un Sanji que se veía a punto de desmallarse.

-Todo se descontroló en un instante, la gente corría y los muros y barrotes eran derretidos o calcinados –sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. –Protegí a tantos como pude, pero…

-Está bien Bon-chan –lo tranquilizó Robin colocándole una mano amigable sobre su hombro.

-Robin-chan –continuó el okama. –Me disfracé con mi habilidad como un miembro de la tripulación capturada de Bellini y escondí a muchos de mis amigos. Fue todo tan rápido y desastroso.

Benthlam pausó su relato, a medida que por su mente pasaban las imágenes de lo ocurrido. Akainu y Bellini derritiéndolo todo, asesinando y abriéndose paso por los diferentes pisos. Vio caer a muchos que no podían defenderse y aunque salvó a un gran número, las bajas inevitables aún dolían en su alma.

-Lo más extraño fue… Mugi-chan… los guardias no parecían hacer su mejor esfuerzo para intentar detenerlos.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No salió el tipo del veneno a pelear?

-Claro que si pero ¡Todo era una actuación! Nadie peleaba en serio, puedo estar equivocado pero… yo… creo que los dejaron ir.

-Quizás la marina tenga algo que ver en esto –comentó el espadachín entre sorbos de sake.

-No estoy seguro Zoro-ya, creo que va más allá de eso, la marina fue quien encerró al bastardo en primer lugar.

-No te preocupes Bon-chan –comenzó a decir el rey de los piratas. –Gracias a eso estás aquí y podemos comer juntos.

-¡Mugi-chaaaan! –los abrazos y ríos de lágrimas entre ambos no se hicieron esperar. -¡Este es mi lugar y siempre serán recibidos como realeza aquí! ¡Ahora beban, coman y disfruten del espectáculo! Nada mejor en la vida que ¡DISFRUTARLA CON AMIGOS!

Ante su declaración, todo el bar levantó su bebida mientras muchos gritos y aullidos de aprobación acompañaron las sonrisas de los mugiwara que comenzaban a relajarse en ese ambiente. Todos se veían muy divertidos y Law no pudo evitar pensar como podían pasar tan tranquilamente de la preocupación al festejo. Los observaba con atención.

Zoro, a su lado, bebía cantidades ridículas de Sake como si de agua se tratase. Junto al espadachín, el cocinero casi desmallado sobre la mesa baja intentaba quitarse de encima un par de bailarines que no dejaban de rodearlo (probablemente sobornados por su amigo de cabello verde) Luffy y Usopp, bailaban con palillos en la boca sobre la mesa aprovechando que Brook se había unido a los músicos. Nami charlaba divertida con el okama, elogiando su extravagante maquillaje. Todos se reían y aprovechaban el momento, todos, menos cierta arqueóloga que parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Law notó que la expresión de sus ojos era de preocupación, aunque ella intentaba disimularlo. –Robin-ya –dijo con suavidad. –La música está muy fuerte aquí ¿Quieres venir a tomar aire conmigo?

No podría haber sonado más seductor ni siquiera intentándolo, reclinándose sobre la mesa con un codo apoyado en la misma mientras su cabeza descansaba cómodamente en su mano. Mirando a la bella morena frente a él fijamente, con lo ojos entrecerrándose por el alcohol.

Dicha actitud no escapó a los ojos… de Nami. La navegante pudo ver como el cirujano prácticamente se entregaba de brazos abiertos a su amiga y tuvo que cubrir su boca para contener un suspiro de sorpresa que amenazaba con salir. Por un momento, se lamentó del escaso número de nakamas femeninas con las que contaba ya que no tenía con quien compartir ese momento sin que perdiera la discreción. Afortunadamente se encontraba en el bar adecuado, ya que al mirar al lado opuesto, Bon-chan con estrellas en los ojos, haciendo un pobre intento de disimular miraba a Robin y a Law con una gran sonrisa. Nami le dio una pequeña patadita y le guiñó el ojo en complicidad. Un segundo más tarde, ambos se encontraban cuchicheando de lo más animados. Por una vez, Nami tenía otro compañero de chismes.

Robin, en cambio, perdida en sus propios pensamientos como se encontraba, tardó en caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de decirle el Yonkou. –Claro Torao-kun –respondió levantándose sin siquiera mirarlo.

Llegaron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por las callejuelas, acompañados por las luces de neón y las vibraciones de la música que escapaba por las paredes de los diferentes establecimientos. -¿Te encuentras bien Robin-ya? –la voz de Law era tan suave como la brisa que llegaba desde el mar.

-Si, solo estoy algo preocupada

-Si quieres puedes decirme lo que piensas –el capitán tomó asiento en un cantero que bordeaba una casa bastante alta y ofreció a su acompañante que se sentara a su lado con un gesto de su mano.

-Sabo-kun me comentó, que aunque la marina ya no cree en la justicia retorcida de Akainu, el problema va más allá de esa organización –Dijo luego de sentarse junto a él.

-El gobierno mundial –la mandíbula de Law se apretó visiblemente al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Exacto, pero, más precisamente, quienes mueven los hilos del gobierno, resguardados por su poder.

-Su verdadero rostro ha sido revelado y cada vez más naciones se declaran contrarias a seguir su voluntad.

-Lo sé, pero según Dragon-san, eso no es suficiente, ya que ellos controlan los mayores capitales y pueden perjudicar a las pequeñas islas y también…

-Financiar el escape de personas terribles de la cárcel más segura del mundo…

Ambos compartieron un silencio en comodidad, estaban acostumbrados a su compañía y sabían exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando. Lamentablemente, esta vez, mientras la arqueóloga intentaba recordar todos los datos que podían llegar a ser de utilidad, el cirujano deleitaba su vista en el reflejo de la luna sobre la piel de porcelana de la morena.

Sus ojos grises recorrían la eterna longitud de sus piernas para luego pasar a sus delicados brazos. Sintió algo de calor intentando invadir sus mejillas cuando no pudo evitar deslizar la vista por el generoso busto que resaltaba con su ajustado vestido.

Tan cerca

Sus manos, una junto a la otra, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Su aroma a flores inundando sus sentidos.

Tan lejos

La mente de ella divagando entre recuerdos y posibilidades, la suya, perdida en ella.

-¿Torao-kun? –la voz tan elegante y suave llamándolo lo tomó por sorpresa. -¿Regresamos?

-Ah… ehm… si, como tú digas Robin-ya –la voz entrecortada y perdiendo su calmada apariencia habitual ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así.

Robin no pudo contener una pequeña risa que cubrió elegantemente con su mano mientras se ponía de pie. Al parecer Nami no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.

* * *

A/N:

Fuertes descubrimientos, se revela parte de la situación social y política del mundo. Qué les pareció? Cómo creen que reaccione Robin ahora que se está dando cuenta de las cosas? Se animará Law a dar el primer paso? Se despertará Sanji trasvestido del desmayo!? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo!

Sigan dejando sus hermosos comentarion que me alegran el alma! Prometo no dejar de actualizar.

Besos, Raven.-


	5. Capítulo 5 - Wisteria

Hola! Antes que nada, perdòn por la demora en actualizar! Estuve muy ocupada con cosas de la vida que me impidieron sentarme a escribir tranquila. Para compensar les traigo este capítulo que espero de todo corazón les guste. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, mi corazón salta de alegría cada vez que me llega un mail y sus palabras me hacen muy pero muy feliz! No pienso abandonar esta historia, así que no me abandonen a mi n.n

Ahora si, el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Wisteria

La mañana siguiente a la llegada de los mugiwara, la isla de Leroux parecía haber perdido todo su brillo y glamour. Los bares y clubes nocturnos permanecían en silencio y eran en cambio, las pequeñas casas las que concentraban la actividad. En la plaza principal se había armado un mercado ambulante de comestibles y Sanji, más recuperado, se encontraba comprando provisiones.

Como Bon-clay les aseguró que nada le sucedería a su barco, todos los miembros de la tripulación pudieron recorrer la pequeña y aparentemente tranquila isla. Zoro no se fiaba de los guardias que Bon-chan había elegido para custodiar el Sunny así que decidió regresar para darles una mano en caso de que hubiera que pelear. La mayoría sabía que era una excusa para poder dormir la resaca pero no se le opusieron y dejaron que se retirara.

Nami, Robin y Chopper recorrían las tiendas de ropa, notaron que las prendas de uso cotidiano eran bastante sencillas pero modernas, en cambio las de fiesta se veían de lo más provocativas. Minutos después, ambas mujeres reían felices luego de que Nami consiguió el mejor precio y caminaban junto a Chopper en forma de reno que cargaba con todas sus bolsas.

Sabían que Brook intercambiaba partituras con los músicos locales y que Franky y Usopp buscaban cada uno recursos y provisiones que necesitaban, de lo que las chicas no tenían ni idea, era de la ubicación de los dos capitanes. –Ne… -comenzó a decir Nami pero se detuvo. Robin le miró algo sorprendida y notó una leve incomodidad en la expresión de su amiga. -¿Querías preguntarme algo Nami? –dijo la arqueóloga entornando los ojos con picardía.

-¿Eh…? ah, no, claro que no

-¿Segura?

-Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Luffy? –preguntó finalmente Chopper que no podía comprender las miradas que se intercambiaban entre las mujeres.

Un rubor repentino cubrió las mejillas de Nami al oír esas palabras y Robin ocultó su risa detrás del dorso de su mano. -¡A quién le importa el idiota ese! –gritó Nami frunciendo el ceño y se alejó con el cuerpo tensionado, apurando el paso mientras murmuraba.

-¡Espera Nami, tienes mi dinero! –dijo el reno mientras se apuraba a correr detrás de ella.

Robin había quedado sola, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ya que había podido saber alguna que otra verdad gracias a las honestas reacciones de su compañera. Se encontró en una pequeña plaza que hacía las veces de boulevard y comenzó a caminar por entre los canteros que rebalsaban de flores coloridas. En el medio de la plazoleta se alzaba una pérgola que según sus cálculos, debía tener más de dos siglos de antigüedad. Le resultaba fascinante como la isla se había habituado a un ritmo de vida nocturna sumamente intenso, compensándolo con el día a día de una relajante campiña.

En uno de los asientos que se ubicaban debajo de la antigua construcción, Robin pudo ver algo familiar. Acostado sobre el respaldar del asiento de madera, con su sombrero sobre sus ojos y su nodachi firmemente recostado sobre sus hombros se encontraba Law.

Robin lo observó dormir por un momento. Sabía que saldría de su sueño ante el mínimo sonido que produjera, pero le tenía sin cuidado, si había algo que ella sabía era cómo ser sigilosa. Estudió las líneas de su mandíbula y las formas de sus cuidadas patillas enmarcando su rostro. El sombrero cubriendo casi por completo su nariz, dejando al descubierto su boca. La arqueóloga, no se había percatado de la perfección que habitaba en esos labios, usualmente estirados en una malévola sonrisa que ahora descansaban relajados, apenas separados, dejando escapar una mínima exhalación.

Él todavía llevaba el mismo traje que la noche anterior, solo que los primeros dos botones de su camisa estaban abiertos dejando escapar el principio de su tatuaje. Robin se preguntó por un momento si habría más tatuajes en el cuerpo de Law que aún no hubiera visto. Sintió el rubor crecer en sus mejillas cuando siguió examinando al Yonkou con sus profundos ojos azules. Le pareció que jamás terminaría de recorrer esas eternas piernas, perfectamente contorneadas por el pantalón de su traje.

-¿Admirando el paisaje? –la voz grave y algo rasposa de Law la desorientó un segundo.

-Buenos días Torao-kun –sonrió la arqueóloga. –¿Sabes que estás cubierto de flores? –las palabras parecieron no tener sentido en los oídos de Law. Cuando ella notó sus afilados ojos confundidos bajó su mirada levantando las cejas, para indicarle que debería examinarse a sí mismo.

Así lo hizo él y ella tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando vio que comenzaba a sacudirse velozmente los cientos de pequeños pétalos que habían caído desde la glisina que crecía en la techo de la pérgola, otorgándole la agradable sombra en la que el cirujano se había dormido. –Ahora que las veo bien, quizás me lleve unas semillas de esta planta –respondió poniéndose de pie. –Son muy usadas para fabricar…

-Venenos mortales –contestó Robin elevando su mirada hacia el cielo. –También se la conoce como Wisteria y en su enorme belleza encierra un inigualable poder destructivo.

-Cómo la mayoría de las cosas bellas –Law pronunció esas palabras por lo bajo, casi en un susurro, indeciso sobre querer que ella las oyera o no.

Dentro de sus recuerdos, Law nunca podía identificar el momento exacto en el que había comenzado a padecer ese indescriptible dolor en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Robin. Por supuesto sabía de su existencia y su fama desde hacía muchísimos años y siempre se había sentido intrigado por ver a la niña demonio en persona.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos sobre ella, en Shabaody, todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero él no pudo olvidar a la mujer. Muchas cosas, demasiadas, habían ocurrido desde ese momento hasta ahora y aun así no podía saber en qué momento había comenzado a necesitar su presencia a su lado.

Verla así, radiante, con los brillos del sol que se colaban entre los pétalos de las flores danzando en sus brazos desnudos, destellando dentro de sus ojos prácticamente le quitaba el aliento. Quería acercarse, tomarla entre sus brazos y no separarse nunca de su lado, quería decirle tantas cosas. Pero sabía que no lo haría, así lo había decidido la noche anterior, luego de hablar con ella.

A fin de cuentas, ella jamás le había dedicado una mirada que no fuera amistosa, y no tenía motivos para pensar que alguna vez lo haría. Law suspiró, era lo mejor, era lo correcto.

-Entonces ¿me ayudas a recolectar semillas Robin-ya? –preguntó desviando el tema de su mente.

-No creo que sea posible –respondió ella. –Las semillas no estarán listas para cosechar hasta el otoño.

-Lástima –respondió Law. –Quién sabe dónde estaremos en otoño y estas flores no son para nada comunes.

Robin se vio pensativa por un momento –Sabes –dijo finalmente. –Es muy probable que esta planta crezca bien de brote.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el cirujano, cuyos conocimientos en botánica acababan con el producto que podía extraer de cada planta.

-No necesitas una semilla ahora, con llevarte un brote puedes tener tu propia wisteria que te dará semillas todos los años.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron en sorpresa –¿Sabes lo difícil que es criar una planta en un submarino? –respondió algo divertido.

-Mmm, podemos plantarla en el Sunny, en una maceta al principio, de todos modos no creo que nos dejen salir de la isla con un brote, esta planta debe tener casi doscientos años.

Robin miraba extrañada a Law mientras hablaba. Lo vio acercarse al banco donde antes dormía, tomar su nodachi y asegurarla a su hombro. Con la mano derecha la sacó de su funda y caminando directamente hacia Robin, justo cuando ella terminó de hablar, gesticulando con su otra mano dijo –Room.

Un imperceptible domo azul comenzó a crecer de inmediato a su alrededor y se extendió por casi toda la isla. Luego de blandir expertamente su espada en el aire un par de veces, tomó con determinación a la arqueóloga por la cintura y con mucha suavidad, mientras mantenía una pícara sonrisa, susurró en su oído –Shambles…

Zoro dormía cómodamente en la cubierta del Sunny, aunque se mantenía alerta por cualquier situación de peligro. Pudo percibir algo extraño alrededor y de un momento a otro, las presencias de Law y Robin se hacían sentir dentro del barco. El espadachín sonrió de costado y volvió a dormir.

En la habitación de las mujeres del Sunny, repentinamente aparecieron Law, Robin y un gajo de wisteria bastante generoso que los acompañaba. La arqueóloga había cerrado los ojos como un reflejo en el momento en que Law la tomó por la cintura, notó que se habían teletransportado y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en su piel.

Sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas cuando descubrió que los delicados pétalos violacios de las flores caían sobre ellos como nieve perfumada. Cubriéndolo todo a medida que iban depositándose en el suelo y sobre ellos.

Law se limitó a observarla, no pensó que fuera posible sorprender de esa manera a una mujer que prácticamente lo había visto todo. Vio en el brillo sincero de sus ojos, un lado de Robin que no solía salir a flote con regularidad. A fin de cuentas, había tenido que madurar a una corta edad y su inocencia se había perdido tan abruptamente como la de él. Si había algo de lo que él estaba seguro, era de qué podía entender a la perfección los sentimientos que oprimían el corazón de esa hermosa mujer.

Robin bajó la mirada cuando las flores cesaban de abundar en el aire y se encontró directamente con los feroces ojos grises del cirujano. Ella lo había visto portar diversas miradas en su rostro a lo largo de los años, desde la desesperanza hasta la más completa felicidad, pero podía jurar que jamás lo había visto así. Con los ojos inundados de ternura y una sonrisa dulce y sincera. Maravillado.

La morena se percató entonces de que su cintura se encontraba aun presa por las fuertes manos que la habían rodeado en la isla. Podía sentir el calor manando desde la piel de Law, directamente hacia la suya. Estaban tan cerca que su respiración le acariciaba el rostro y ella se encontró a si misma preguntándose si el sabor de esa boca sería tan dulce como su aroma.

-Robin-ya… -la voz de Law aún más grave que lo habitual, casi en un susurro íntimo que buscaba llegar solo a sus oídos cortó el silencio.

Robin no acababa de decidir si lo que estaba pensando sería correcto, o mejor dicho, oportuno. Había grandes peligros que enfrentar y mucho camino que recorrer todavía como para considerarse a sí misma en esa situación. Por supuesto que no era una niña inocente, era una mujer y por eso mismo entendía todas las consecuencias que dar un paso al frente podría llegar a tener. Ella estaba segura de su deseo inmediato de tomar esos labios entre los suyos y dejar que las sensaciones la invadieran, pero no podía asegurar nada más. No entendía si sus sentimientos por ese hombre iban más allá del deseo físico. La intensidad de su abrazo y la belleza del momento ayudaban a confundirla aún más. Sin embargo viendo los ojos de él, que dejaban al desnudo su alma, Robin pudo leerlo como un libro abierto. Él tenía sentimientos inmensamente profundos por ella, al parecer Nami tenía razón y ella no quería poner en riesgo una alianza tan poderosa, ni su amistad de tantos años, solo por un beso.

No quiero romper su corazón

-¡OOOIII! –la ruidosa voz del capitán llegaba para interrumpir la escena. Cuando Law notó que la atención de Robin se desviaba hacia lo que sucedía en la cubierta, la liberó automáticamente de su agarre. Ella le dedicó una agridulce sonrisa y salió para responder al llamado del rey de los piratas.

Law sintió el murmullo de los mugiwara reuniéndose, tan ruidosos como de costumbre. Por un momento extrañó la irónica calidez que le daba su helado submarino, su espacio seguro en el mar. Añoró la seguridad de sus paredes metálicas y el silencio de su habitación, dónde podía esconderse en sus propios pensamientos dejando caer cualquier máscara socialmente aceptable que tuviera que usar. Suspiró y se decidió a salir a cubierta, a fin de cuentas también debía saber lo que pasaba. Mientras cruzaba la puerta pensó que el aroma de las glisinas se grabaría en su memoria para romperle el corazón cada vez que lo sintiera. Su veneno resultó ser más fuerte de lo esperado.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 5, quería ahondar un poco más en las emociones de la pareja y de paso dejarles un poco de ellos para los que aman esta ship como yo! Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que también escribo cosas originales, si quieren los links me los piden. Déjenme sus reviews, me encantan! Y sus predicciones y teorías.

Gracias por leer, les dejo un beso grande!

[Next: 2 semanas]

Love, Raven.-


End file.
